supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Price Family/Transcript
Reloving Line of Credit Submission Reel Roxanne:Hi I'm Roxanne Donnie:And I'm Donnie and we have two children Jade and Cole are 4,Im play the Bass Gutiar in Spanadu Ballet Tribute Act Roxanne:And I'm A Stay at home Mum Stella Arrives Observation Begins Stella:As My Observation Begins,It was Breakfast Time and the twins got Different Ideas Roxanne:No Youre are not having a Hershey Bar for Breakfast you can have some fruit Jade:I WANT SOME CHOCOLATE Cole:Now Roxanne:No,You Need a Well Healthy Breakfast,If you have a chocolate bar,ill take one of your Toys Away,got it Jade:Ok Roxanne:Thank You TV Time Stella:After Breakfast When Jade is watching Vamprina But Cole wants to watch PJ Masks Cole:I Want to watch PJ Masks Jade:NO IM WATCHING VAMPRINA Cole:I WANT TO WATCH PJ MASKKKKKKKSSSS Donnie:Cole your sister is watching The TV do other stuff first Cole:And also I want to watch Mickey and The Roadster Racers Donnie:No Roxanne:She has 5 Minutes of TV and he has 5 Minutes of TV,Ok Donnie:Ok Talk with Roxanne [Cole is putting 4 Packs of Oreos,Double Decker,Tangly Chesse Doritos,Cabury Mini Eggs,Twinkies in his Disney Cars Backpack] [Jade is putting 4 Packs of Oreos,Dairy Milk,Doritos,5 Cabury Crème Eggs,Twinkies in her Ariel Backpack] Stella:So I'm here to help you getting back on track so I'm here because of twins eat Junk Food Cole:(Whispering)I got some Sunkist Jade:(Whispering)Yes No One will Notice Roxanne:Yes my twins are eating nothing but sugar I tried them to eat healthy snacks but none of them worked Donnie:Yes its such a hard thing Observation Continues Stella:I Have to go to Coles Bedroom First Stella:Wow that's cool room [on the bedside we see Lighting Mcqueen pop vinyl and Mickey Mouse Pop Vinyl,Cars Alarm Clock,Batman Lamp] Cole:I Like Cars and Mickey Mouse Stuff [On The Bedside theres Kion Plush,Donald Duck Plush,and Mickey Mouse Plush and PJ Masks Bedding] Stella:Cool That's a cool bedding Cole:Yeah Stella:And I went to Jades Room Stella:Hi Jade [we see on Jades Window sill are Disney Dolls of Snow White,Elena,Elsa,Rapunzel,Ariel,Cinderella,Princess Anoura,Princess Titana,Mulan,Pocahontas,Merdia,Sofia,Anna,Moana and Jasmine] [On Jades Bedside Theres Tinkerbell Pop Vinyl and Frozen Alarm Clock,Disney Princess Lamp] [On Jades Bed theres Small Minnie Mouse Plush,Daisy Duck Plush and Disney Frozen Bedding] Stella:Wow you got amount of Princess and Minnie Mouse Shirts and that's a nice poster with the princess Jade:I Know Dinnertime Donnie:Bye Stella:Dad is leaving early to go for a gig Roxanne:Its Hard for me making the dinner and having a home to myself Cole:I Want Mac and Cheese Roxanne:No we are potatoes,Meatloaf and broccoli,and carrots Not Mac and Cheese Cole:WE WANT MAC AND CHEESSSSSEEEEEEE Roxanne:Not Tonight Stella:She Gives the Kids Bottles Jade:Carrots Makes me Sick Roxanne:Dont say things like that or you will lose your Frozen Adventure Elsa Doll,Right Cole:I HATE MEAT LOAFFFFFFFFFF Roxanne:Eat 3 bites of Meat Loaf or ill take your Cars away Stella:The Kids are Plush their Luck and she handed them bottles Bedtime Stella:Bedtime is not a Lullaby [Jade is wearing her Light Blue Unicorn PJs and Cole wears his Paw Patrol PJs] [Cole is watching South Park Episode] Stella:Mum is in the Kitchen,Jade is reading her Book and Cole is watching TV Stella:And I cant believe ive seen mum Cole is watching south Park Roxanne:I Don't know whats going on my Husband left it on Stella:I See Roxanne:No he not allowed be watching that [Roxanne changed from South Park to Disney Junior] Stella:10 Minutes Later Cole throw a meltdown Roxanne:You need to stay in bed Cole:I WANT MY BOTTA Roxanne:Ok [She Gives the Kids their Bottles] Parents Meeting House Rules Reward System/Naughty Room Cole get sent to the Naughty Room Stella:After Laying Down the Rules when Jade is watching Cinderella but Cole wants to watch Paw Patrol [Jade is watching Cinderella on Her Disney Frozen DVD Player] Cole:I Want to watch Paw Patrol Jade:No, not right now, I am watching Cinderella. You can watch Paw Patrol later Cole:SO I WANT TO WATCH PAW PATROL [He Hits Jade] Jade:MUMMY Roxanne:Get out of Jades Room,Im Sending you to the Naughty Room [Roxanne Puts Cole in to the Naughty Room] Roxanne:Stay her AND DONT MOVE [Roxanne Puts Coles,Disney Cars 3 Cruz and Rosse Die Cast in to the Toy Time Out Box] Cole:I WILL HAVE REVENGE ON JADE [Cole escapes the Naughty Room and goes into Jades's room and replaces the Cinderella DVD with a Paw Patrol DVD in her Disney Frozen DVD player] Jade:I'd like to watch this, but I am trying to watch Cinderella Cole:CINDERELLA STINKS Roxanne:You are supposed to be in the Naughty Room Son Cole:Cinderella Stinks [Roxanne takes out Coles Paw Patrol DVD] Cole:Cinderella is a Dumb Movie [Roxanne puts him back in the naughty room] Roxanne:I will return in 3 minutes, and I expect an apology for your behaviour Young Man [Roxanne Puts Coles Paw Patrol:Marshall and Chase on the Case DVD in to Toy Time Out Box] Cole:CINDERELLA STINKS PAW PATROL IS AWESOME [5 Minutes Later] Roxanne:You Been placed here for not listening,What you need to say Cole:Sorry Roxanne:Thank You Cole Vs Jade Stella:Later on lets see Dad can do Discipline Cole:Its my Turn to use the Rocking Horse Jade:Still My Trun Cole:SO ITS MINE TURN(Pushes Jade) Donnie:Hey Naughty Room for you [Donnie Puts Cole in Naughty Room and He Puts Coles Mickey Mouse Plush in Toy Time out Box] Cole:(Bleep) You Stella:Dont Listen [Donnie Puts Coles Paw Pad in to Toy Time Out Box] Roxanne:Daddy will put some ice on your Bum Jade:Yes Roxanne:And ill make you some hot Chocolate and what Princess Mug you want Jade:Rapunzel Roxanne:Ok Hot Chocolate in your Rapunzel Mug Donnie:You Been Placed here because you Pushed Jade of the Rocking Horse,Which is Very Silly and Dangerous,What you need to say Cole:Sorry Donnie:Kiss and a Hug Bye Bye Bottle Stella:Jade and Cole is still on the Bottle so it will be the right time to get rid of the Bottle [Stella Gets Disney Princess Water Bottle and Mickey Mouse Water Bottle] Stella:So we are going to take their Bottles Away because you need to tell them they don't need their Bottles Anymore Roxanne:Its going to be Challenge for me Donnie:You Gonna Listen to Mum very Carefully about whats shes about to say,Mum can you tell them Roxanne:Ok Ive been told by Stella that we have decided now to get rid of your Bottles,So Look what we got you Jade:Wow Disney Princess Bottle I wanted that Stella:For Cole it was a 1 Hour Meltdown Cole:I WANT TO KEEP MY BOTTTTTLLLLLLEEEEE Donnie:No We are Getting Rid of the Bottle now look at your new Cup,Its Mickey Mouse,I Heard you Like Mickey Mouse Do You Cole:No I want to keep it(He Screams) Roxanne:All of the Princess,Its got Belle,Rapunzel,Snow White and Cinderella Donnie:Look Son,It Has Mickey Mouse,Donald Duck,Pluto,Look how nice it its,You Like Mickey Mouse and Friends,Do You Cole:I WANT MY BOTTLE BACK GIVE MY BOTTLE BACK Stella:So Right now hes crying and screaming for his bottle I like to say we are taking the Bottle away because youre are a Big Boy,Only Babies have Bottles and youre are not our Baby Anymore Donnie:Look at your new Bottle,Youre are Big Boy Look how nice it is look at Jade shes a Big Brave Girl if you whine you will lose your Avengers Colouring Book Cole:I WANT MY BOTTLE BACK NOW Donnie:Thats it Naughty Room [Donnie puts Cole into Naughty Room] Donnie:You Been placed here because you refused me to hand me your Bottle and stay here and now You Lost your Avengers Colouring Book and YOU ARE A BIG BOY YOU NEED TO APPECT YOUR BIG BOY CUP,OK [Donnie Puts Coles Avengers Colouring Book in to Toy Time Out] Stella:Good Work Dad Roxanne:Do You Like It? Jade:Yeah Roxanne:Thats A Pretty Cup Cole:(Sobbing)I Want to Keep My Bottle Stella:Throw the Bottle away in the Garbage because he doesn't need it anymore [Donnie goes outside to the Garbage Man] Donnie:Take it Garbage Man:Ok [Donnie went back inside] [Donnie goes to the Naughty Room] Donnie:Son,You been placed here because you refused to say bye to your bottle,What you need to say Cole:Sorry Donnie:Thank You Jade:I Like my new Big Girl Cup Donnie:Jade is very Brave so Are you ready? Cole:Yes Donnie:Mum Can you get his new Bottle Roxanne:Ok Bedtime Routine